My Turn
by DBug9702
Summary: My names Celestia Bennet I was born into the vampire dairies as Bonnie Bennet's older half-sister. This is my story of how I change things hopefully for the better. It's my turn to change everything let's hope I don't mess everything up.
1. Chapter One

**I don't own vampire dairies or any of the character except the ones I made up.**

 **Chapter one : Childhood Years**

This isn't my first life or even my second but it is my last I am one of Deaths favorite unlike nature servants we're considered Deaths children there is no possible way to kill unless we want to move on to another world the world I was put in was the vampire diaries and the oriiginals thanks to my eidetic memory I was able to remember everything about them. I was so not going to let things happen the way they did.

I was born as Celestia Cyrillya Bennet. I have black curly hair with red highlights, bright green eyes, and olive skin. I have 4 tattoos one on my wrist (of if I can not reach heaven I will raise hell),one on the small of my back (of a trifecta), flames covering all of my shoulder part of my arm and chest, and 3 stars on my ankle. Along with piercings 2 on each ear, a nose ring, belly button rings and a clit and nipple piercings. I'm also 5"7" slender with curves in all the right places, D cup boobs a small but perky ass with a flat stomach.

My mother was Abby Bennet but, my father was a human my mother cheated on Bonnie's father with. Considering I knew my mother would abandon me at some point I didn't bother getting close to her, but Bonnie I loved from the moment she was born. When Abby did leave after desiccating Mikeal I was only hurt for Bonnie. That night I promised her that I would do my best to protect her, but I knew that was a promise I would have to break.

When I was 7 years old I started to spend summers in Chicago, and I was 8 when I went to gloria's ,and convinced her to teach me magic every summer she would teach me the basics of a certain type of magic and give me a couple grimores to go over during the year .During the year I convinced grams to let me join gymnastics, ballet, and self-defense classes.

By the time I was sixteen I had mastered Karv Maga, Aikido, and martial arts. In magic I had mastered in traditional ,spirit ,ancestral ,representational ,hoodoo ,voodoo ,kemiya ,dark, and sacrificial magic. The fact that I had gone through high school before and had an eidetic memory I graduated high school before my junior year. Because of that I am in my second year of collage. I want to become a surgeon though because I'll stop ageing at 20 I'll have to use glamours to make it look like I'm aging. I also very wisely invested my trust fund and now get around 10 million a month. When i turned 18 i bought my apartment it's a three bedroom, 2 bath, one office/gym with small but open kitchen and a big living room, and small dining room.

I of course taught Caroline and Matt how to defend themselves. I told them all about the supernatural when I was 10 and, over the years have gotten used to the idea though they want to wait until high school before even considering changing even in emergencies. I still remember their faces when I floated a bunch of feathers. Matt's reaction though was the funniest he actually fell of the bed.

Now I am 18 years old and the Vampire Diaries are beginning to start and I'm getting ready to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Start

September 7, 2009

When I woke up this morning in my apartment all I could think was today's the day it all begans. I woke up at 6:00 am this morning turned on the TV while eat my breakfeast of eggs, bacon, buttered biscuit, and orange juice after my morning workout and saw the news report about the couple Damon fed on. ' _animal attack yeah right.'_

After that I got dressed in black skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, my black leather jacket, and my favorite black combat boots. I also curled my hair and gave myself a smokey eye with light pink lip. After that I hopped into my 2008 bright blue mustang convertible and called Bonnie before she went to pick up Elena. Ring Ring ** _" hey tia" "hey bon bon you excited" "about what it's school" "yah but it's your junior year two more years before you graduate yay" "yah two more years call me to celebrate next year" "fine I just thought you would want to hear from your favorite sister before your first day of school" I pouted. " "I'm your only sister and stop pouting" "I'm not pouting" yes you are" "no I'm not" "yes you are look I have to go I just pulled up to elena's" bonnie said. "alright love you call if you need me " "love you too."_** Beep. I got off the phone just as I arrived at Whitmore College to go to my first class calculus.

3:00 pm

 _I need to call Jeremy._ _ **"hey celest" "hey jer are you free cause I need to talk to you?" "sure" "thanks I'll be over in 10" "is everything okay you sound weird" "everything's fine jer thanks for asking though. I'm gonna go though see ya soon." "see ya celest"**_

5 minutes later I pull up at the Gilbert house and knock. Jenna opens the door looking surprised to see me "hey Jenna i'm here to see Jeremy. He in?" I asked. "yah he's in his room go on up" Jenna says. Before I head up I asked Jenna "hey grill Saturday 8:00 pm" "sure. See ya then I guess." "see ya Jenna" "see you later celest" so I walked up the stairs to Jeremy's room and knocked. I could hear Jeremy yell "come in" "hey Jeremy" I said. "hey, so what did you want to talk about" Jeremy asked from his bed. "what makes you think I want to talk about something" I asked as closing the door then sat on his desk chair. "saying you needed to talk to me was pretty much a dead giveaway," Jeremy said while rolling his eyes. "smartass" I said while shoving Jeremy shoulder and climbing onto the bed with him. "yeh yeh yeh sooo what's up" Jeremy asked. ' _How am I gonna do this oh yah like Bonnie showed Elena.'_ " Woah hey" Jeremy said as I reached over him to grab a pillow. "what are you doin-" he trailed of as I ripped the pillow in half. "what the hell are you doing Celest" Jeremy half yelled. "shh watch" I giggled. "watch wha-" hey trailed off as I floated the feathers his reaction was hilarious he was literally gaping at the feathers. "what the hell" he whispered as he ran his hand through the feathers most likely to make sure it's not a trick. "I'm a witch Jeremy" ''a witch" Jeremy whispered still looking dumbfounded then I'm sure I would to. "yes jer a witch as in hocas pocas" "why did you not tell me before celest" Jeremy asked. "I wasn't sure how you would react before, but I had to take that risk today" I said. "okay I get that, but why tell me now, and why did you have to?" "Jeremy I'm a witch but there are other supernatural creatures out there including vampires, and I have reason to believe there are vampires in town and I don't want to risk one hurting you or compelling you" I said while pulling out a leather bracelet with Jeremy's name on it. "vampires you do realize that this sounds crazy, and what the hell is compelling" Jeremy half yelled half whispered. "yes I do know it's sounds crazy, and compelling is basically a form of mind control vampires can do but this bracelet I got for you will stop that" I said and gave him the bracelet. He looked a the bracelet like he had never see one before but he was probably very overwhelmed. "promise me you will wear this bracelet at all times please Jeremy" I begged him. "I promise but what is it exactly" Jeremy asked looking weary. "a bracelet soaked in vervain a herb that hurts vampires. Look I'll give you some time to think, and if you want to talk to someone besides me that knows about vampires talk to Caroline or Matt" I said. Jeremy didn't say anything he just sat there looking exhausted and bewildered. So I got up and started to leave the room, but paused at the door "call me when your ready to talk Jeremy" I said and left. When I got outside I thought _'well that could of gone better'._

After that I drove home and once in my apartment I called bonnie to talk about her day and say goodnight. Rrringgg Rrringg Rrringgg **_"hello hey bon" "hey big sister you akay you sound strange" Bonnie said sounding worried. "yah bon I'm fine just a conversation with Jeremy that didn't go to well, but enough about me what about you how was your day." "celest" " I'm fine bonnie just let's talk about your day please" "fine"Bonnie said knowing not to fight with me in this mood. "well there was a new guy I school today his names Stefan Salvatore" "ohh so is he cute, he sounds cute" I said meanwhile I was thinking_** _and a pathetic fuck_ _ **. "he definitely cute, but he and Elena seem to have something. I mean he didn't even spare a glance at me" Bonnie sighed and carried on "It's just sometimes I feel so inferior to the perfect Elena everyone loves her, and no one spares a glance at Bonnie" Bonnie said sounding a bit bitter and resigned like she was resigned to the fact no one would pick her over Elena. "Hey Elena is in no way perfect and I think you're a million times better than Elena and I would pick you over Elena anytime, and if I have to list all the ways I think your better than Elena I will bon." I said to very strongly. "thanks celest" Bonnie said sounding like she was about to cry. "Anytime bon bon" and I meant it.**_ After that we talked about anything and everything school, fashion, boys,etc. until it was 11:00 pm and got off the phone to go to sleep.

September 8, 2009

After finishing my classes for the day I called ,Rrringg,Rrringg **"hey celest" Bonnie said. "hey Bonnie, I was wondering if you wanted to get ready for the party together or just meet up at the party." I asked. "umm could we just meet up at the party I was wanting to get ready myself" Bonnie said sounding unsure. "Sure bon bon look I know you're a teenager you don't want your big sister hanging around all the time" I told Bonnie. "Thanks celest" Bonnie said sounding grateful. "No problem I'll see you there love you" I told her.** "love you to celest" Bonnie said. After that I finished my homework for the week and got ready. I got dressed in bright red long sleeved dress that went down to my knees with a v-neck and black leather belt, black tights, black high heeled lace up knee boots, and black leather jacket. I curled my hair into big sultry curls and did my makup as black smoky eye and bright red lipstick. I then walked out to the car got in and drove to the party. As I got out of the car I heard someone shout "Tiaaa" and spotted Caroline who was running towards me and smiled "Tia you look amazing I mean oh my god" Caroline said while hugging me and jumping up and down. "Hey care you look amazing as always" I said while looking her up and down. "You think" she said looking scared of my answer. "I don't think I know" I answered feeling sorry for everything that's going to happened to her. "Hey care I'm gonna see Bonnie I'll talk to later okay" I told her. "yeah see you later" Caroline said looking a bit sad. "Hey care love you" I told her as I hugged her goodbye. "Bye I love you too" she said hugging me back. When she pulled back she looked a bit happier _I'm glad I can at least make her happy now_ I thought. After that I saw Elena and Stefan and went to see if they knew where Bonnie was "Elena" I said and Elena jumped and turned around "celest" Elena said not looking happy to see me in the least. I looked at Stefan and said "and you must be the famous Stefan Salvatore I'm celest " and held out my Elena didn't look happy at all about my introducing myself to Stefan. "now that the pleasantries are over can one of you tell me where Bonnie is" I said while clapping my hands together. Stefan looked a bit bewildered and offended by my actions Elena replied by saying "I think I saw her over there with Jaz" _'ahh Jaz my best friend and one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen with her long dark deep red hair with gold highlights, ice white blue eyes, pale white creamy skin that doesn't ever show the slightest tan or burn, 5'10' stature with while thin quite a few curves, C cup breasts and a small but very perky ass."_ I nodded and walked away it was clear they didn't want me there anymore so mission accomplished.

3rd person

"Well she was…"Stefan trailed off. Elena said "blunt rude yeah that's Celest for ya" "If you don't mind me asking who is she" Stefan asked. "I don't mind most want to know who she is after you meet her she is quite literally something" Elena replied. "her full names Celestia Bennet she Bonnie's older half-sister she's quite literally a genius she's only 18 and is in her second year of college oh and she's a proud bisexual with a preference to women" Elena said Stefan looked very surprised "word of advice don't say anything remotely bad about the other when ones around. Celest basically raised Bonnie despite being only a year older and Celest" Elena said while pausing for a few seconds and sighing "Celest is simply protective as hell. There's a reason nobody messes with Bonnie" Elena continued, and Stefan looked very intrigued.

Celestia pov

I saw bonnie with Jaz just like Elena said, so I snuck up on her only for Jaz to look right at me so I made a shush motion and jumped on bonnie yelling "boo" and Bonnie absolutely screamed while me and Jaz were dying laughing. Bonnie suddenly looked around and most likely saw everyone staring at us because she looked very angry and embarrassed. I didn't like the fact Bonnie was looking very embarrassed so I snapped and sneered "take a picture it'll last longer" and everyone went back to their own business. I looked at Bonnie she was pouting and from the looks of it planning to ignore me. '' Hey bon bon I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny, if I knew you would have reacted like that I wouldn't have done it. Forgive me?" I asked her. Bonnie looked considerably less angry but still a little embarrassed. "uhgg fine your forgiven" Bonnie said while letting out a groan. "I missed you guys" Bonnie whispered while hugging Jaz and me. "I missed you guys too" Jaz said looking embarrassed about the fact ' _that's our Jaz absolutely emotionally awkward'_ I thought. All of the sudden Jaz pulled me into her arms leaned down until her lips brushed mine and whispered "but I missed this most darling" before completely capturing me in a kiss, and as she did that I felt one of the hands on my waist travel down to my ass and squeeze. When we had to pull up for air I saw Bonnie's expression and it was hilarious with it's mix of disgust, anger, embarrassment and fondness. Jaz looked at Bonnie's expression too and started to chuckle, but bonnie was starting to get angry at our laughing at so we stopped, for now anyway. Bonnie shoved both of us and whined "shut up" all the sudden Jaz was very focused on something on the other side of the party and saw Johanna beckoning Jaz for most likely a booty call Jaz looked down at me and I could see the question in her eyes "go ahead" I whispered giving her a peck on the lips and because I gave the okay she went yelling an "I love you" over shoulder before she left I yelled back "love you too". "you know I don't see why your not a couple" Bonnie said to me and I could see the confusion in her face, sometimes I forget how young she is compared to me and Jaz I sigh. "Bonnie me and Jaz tell each other everything without worrying about hurting each other's feelings because we're not a couple being a couple would change our relationship so badly we could end up resenting each other and we don't want to risk it" I said and could see the realization in her face. "now you get it" I asked Bonnie she nodded and said "yah now I get it" and I could see that see did. So anyone you interested in" I asked her after that we move on to lighter topics until we hear screaming and I see Vicki I could see Matt and Jeremy close to having breakdowns so I ran over to Vicki shoved matt and Jeremy out of the way and yelled at the crowd for "somebody call a damn ambulance" so everyone called a the police. "Matt Matt look at me you can't freak out on me right now, Jeremy put pressure on the wound, Matt I need your help right now" I ordered Jeremy and told Matt that seemed to snap him out of it "I need you to go look for a first aid kit medical supplies anything" "but I can't-" "look at me Matt you can't help her right now, not like this, trust me I have this under control" I implored him, Matt nodded and left. After Matt left I ran back to Jeremy he was looking shaken up and ready to faint so I told him "Jeremy go you don't need to see this" while putting pressure and muttering under my breathe "it's bleeding too much may have nicked an artery " Jeremy tried arguing but eventually backed down and went a few feet away, 5 minutes later the ambulance showed up and toke her to the hospital after Matt showed up and got in the ambulance with her. After the ambulance left I went over to Jeremy "that was a vampire attack" and Jeremy looked at me surprised and startled then just said a quiet "ohh" I hugged him "it's not your fault. If it hadn't been Vicki it would have been someone else and would you have blamed yourself if it wasn't Vicki, no so it's not your fault" I said and Jeremy looked a bit better after that but it was clear he was still upset by the way he just nodded. I looked over and saw Elena coming over, so I figured it was time for me to go home and I said a such to Jeremy "hey looks like Elena's coming over to talk to you and it's late so I'm going to head home" Jeremy hugged me and said "bye Celest I'll call" I hugged back and said "you better bye" and walked off. When I got to my car Jaz was there "hey you looked amazing out there tonight very much like a Doctor, a hot Doctor but a Doctor none the less" Jaz said while winking. "thanks, I'm gonna head home I'm exhausted and I need to be up at 6am for a class" I said sighing. Jaz winced "shit that's rough I'll see you later love you" she said and hugged me before getting on her motorcycle and driving off. I sighed before getting into my car and diving home. I don't know how I dragged myself out of the car as exhausted as I was but I did and got to my apartment and somehow got in bed to pass out.

September 9, 2009

I woke up to my alarm clock going off I proceeded to go on with my morning schedule eat/watch news, workout, shower and get ready. Today I got dressed in a bright blue sweetheart neckline tight shirt with spaghetti straps and black lace from under my boobs to a little below my waist , black super skinny jeans, bright blue 4 inch Stilettos, black leather jacket, black ribbon choker, bright blue feather earrings, blue and black bangles. I put my hair in a warrior's ponytail like Lagertha wears in Vikings, I did the cat eye technique with black eyeliner and blue eye shadow with a light pink lip gloss. After that I went to school to do my classes for the day. After class as I got in the car to go home I noticed I forgot my phone in the car, and when I checked it there were a bunch of voicemails from Matt all talking about one thing the fact that Vicki was bit by a vampire. So I called him **_"hello" I heard Matt say sounding tired "hey Matt I got your message sorry I didn't call you back earlier I left my phone in the car during my classes. I'll make it up to you. You ate yet?" "It's fine no I haven't ate yet" Matt sighed and said. "good meet me at The Grill I'm buying and try and get a seat away from people so I can tell you what I know about Vicki" I told him. "I don't want to leave her especially if it's a vampire" he said sounding very protective. " alright how about this I'll swing by the hospital put a spell on Vicki so any that anyone that means her harm can't come within 2 feet of her, and we can go to The Grill. How about that?" I sighed and said. He responded sounding happier "yeah sounds good" "okay we'll do that" I told him "I'm gonna go see ya soon" "see you soon Celest" he said._** I pulled up at the hospital 15 minutes later and went to the front desk and said "hi I'm here to see Vicki Donovan can you tell me what room she's in" while saying in my head _indica mihi, ut sciam quid faciam_ {tell me what I want to know} and planting the command in her mind. She told me "room 326 on the 4th floor" I nodded and went towards the elevators. Once I got off the elevators I looked for room 326 and found it 2 minutes later and knocked on the open door Matt spun around and looked relieved to see me. I couldn't imagine what he was going through if this was Bonnie well it's better left unsaid what I'd do. So I closed the door walked over to vicki waved my hand above her body while saying " ampinga {shield} Vicki Donovan" 5 times to set the 5 hour time limit before the shield collapses. After that we headed to the Grill while in the car we talked "I noticed there was a vampire in town almost immediately those 'animal' attacks more like vampire attacks," I scoffed. "So Vicki was bit by a vampire, Matt said sounding angry and protective. "Yes, only problem is I don't know who it is,"I lied. "It's fine Celest your trying your best," Matt said sounding exhausted after that we talked about everything, but the supernatural. After I took him home all I could think about was how hard it was already not to change things so Matt didn't have to go through this, and how much harder it was going to get.

September 24, 2009

I woke up went to my classes and did everything as normal until 3:00 then I started to get ready curled my hair into beach waves and pulled my hair into a half up half down hairsyle, did a metallic blue and black smoky eye with light pink lipstick, with my nails into perfect black and royal French tips. I got dresses in a metallic royal blue dress the top was a halter top with sequined swirls that at the bottom of the top flares out and covers part of the skirt from little below the waist to the hips, a little above the hips begins the pencil skirt, and black leather 6 inch stilettoes. Along with that I put on my found blue sapphire and diamond halo stud earrings, a Semi-Bezel Sapphire Bypass Ring on my left middle finger and on my right ring finger a Diamond halo pear shaped blue Sapphire cocktail ring, with on my left wrist a Sapphire bracelet with diamond accents in silver and on my right wrist a Miadora blue and white sapphire tennis bracelet, and my necklace is Sapphire pendant necklace in 14k white gold and 1.50ct pear cut.

After all that the doorbell rang it was Jaz dressed in a short black leather dress, black tight leather jacket and blood red 4 inch pumps with black diamond necklace, bracelets, and rings. Her hair was in a curly messy style with black smoky eye and dark red lip. She looked me up and down with an amazed look on her face and said "my god you look beautiful. Your really going all out for this party by the way how the hell do walk in those things," looking at my shoes. I teased her by saying "lots and lots of practice, and well gymnastics and ballet that helps" she laughed and said "well those really must work because Mother has had me walking in heels since I turned 10 but I can't walk in 5 inch heels without tripping let alone 6 or more." I laughed and replayed "well thanks for the laugh, and you look beautiful, but we better get going if we don't want to be late" she smiled "yeah let go after you my lady" and mock bowed. I put on my most snobby voice and replied "thank you" and we both fell laughing by the time we got to her car which was a 2008 back Camaro we almost had tears running down are faces. We got in and were at the Lockwood mansion in 20 minutes we parked slightly down the road because all of the people.

When we got to the front of the mansion there was a whole line of people we had to wait at least 15 minutes before we were next, and we both were extremely annoyed, but both Jaz and I put a smile on are faces as we strutted up to Mrs. And Mr. Lockwood. By the look on Mrs. Lockwood face she didn't like our little strut, but Mr. Lockwood surely did by the boner he was hiding. Me and Jaz subtly shared disgusted looks before smiling and shaking hands with them both Mrs. Lockwood said "nice to see you Jazlynna and Celestia thank you for coming go ahead inside" and Mr. Lockwood said almost the exact same thing except he used our nicknames thankfully, but it made it obvious they'd rehearsed it. We got inside just as Sheriff Forbes asked Caroline "where's your dad" and very meanly replied "In Memphis …with Steven" and Sheriff Forbes looked at her incredulously as Caroline walked off. Jaz and I winced at that I looked at Jaz and nodded at Sheriff Forbes of course Jaz knew what I was asking after all we both know everything about each other, and I do mean everything. So Jaz and I walked over to Sheriff Forbes who looked up at us as we walked over I stood in front of her and said "you know Caroline does this stuff cause it's the only way she knows how to get attention from you" she was about to say something so I held put my hand to stop her and continued on " I know your jobs important but you could at least take an hour a day to actual listen to your daughter because while I know I'm doing pretty damn well at helping her though this I also know she would prefer it come from her mother." And walked off. Jaz asked me "if I think that would do anything" I looked at her and said "let's hope, I'm gonna go talk to Caroline you want to come" "sure it's been awhile since I talked to Caroline" she told me. We arrived just as Caroline said "I'm bored" and Jaz interrupted her by saying "your bored well I think we can fix that" with that god damn sexy smirk of her that just makes me want to fuck her. She clearly knew that by the way that smirk widened and the smugness in her eyes when she looked at me. _Bitch_ I thought and told care who looked still surprised to see us "you look amazing care bear" and Jaz nodded and said "you do if you weren't 16 I'd fuck you then again you'll be 17 in less then a month" and the deer in headlight look on care's face was so funny both us fell laughing while tie to catch my breath I told Caroline that "Jaz was joking sort of anyway your my friend and because of that she won't touch you but if you weren't well" I trailed off and shrugged. Me and Jaz chuckled at the others expressions that basically read what the hell. They shook off their shock after Caroline punched us on the arm and said "quit teasing. Damon this is Celest Bennet and Jaz Fell," waving her hand at each of us as she said our names. Jaz shook hand with Damon while sarcastically saying "pleasure" and I well I just ignored him completely. "We'll talk more later Caroline, but right now Jaz promised me a dance" I told Caroline and she said back "go go go have fun see you later love you guys," looking the slightest bit jealous and lonely. We yelled back "love you too" in unison. Around 20 minutes later when Stefan and Elena came on to the dance floor, and me and Jaz put our plan into effect so Jaz went to ask Caroline for a dance and distract her I got a drink and went to Damon. I stood next to him and said I in a very serious and threating voice "I know what you are vampire and I'm here to warn you hurt my sister or Jaz and you will have a tortuous and painful death is that clear," Damon nodded looking very angry. "Great then we shouldn't have a problem," I said in an overly cheerful voice just as Caroline and Jaz were done dancing I walked over to them. "Hey care may I steal my date back from you," I asked smiling. "Yeah go ahead I'm gonna go talk to Damon," she said. ''Hey I saw Johanna around here I'm gonna go talk to her if that's okay," Jaz asked me. "Hey I'm fine with it besides I saw Logan bothering Jenna earlier so I should go save her," I replied with a grin. Jaz burst out laughing at that she was most likely thinking of Jenna punching as Jaz put it 'her idiot brother'. I thought about how devastated she would be when Logan died and felt extremely guilty but knew I'd let it happen if only so the timeline didn't go to off course.

I walked away and got a glass of champagne before looking for Jenna I found her, walked behind her, and said "so a little birdy told me your going out on a date with Logan Fell again," Jenna gasped and spun around looking startled. "god damn it Celest you scared me," she said lightly punching me in the shoulder. "Yeah that was kinda the point," I said through giggles. "So I was going to find Bonnie but wanted to see you first we haven't talked in a while so I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch Tuesday at 11am" I asked and she replied "sure that be nice it has been a while since we talked." "great I'm going to go find Bonnie," I said as I walked off. When I found Bonnie she was sitting alone at the table and had hurriedly put out the candle. Bonnie turned around when she heard my heels and looked surprised to see me I sat down in the chair next to her and said "I was wondering if you wanted to spend next weekend with me we can go out of town have a spa day, stay at a hotel, and everything I think it would be nice I know we haven't had barely any bonding time lately" I asked her and she looked like she liked the idea, "and you've been looking stress and don't you dare lie to me" I said firmly when she began protesting "you need this no worrying or stress just a relaxing weekend." "Okay that sounds amazing," she told me sounding and looking happy and relieved to be able to get away. "Wonderful so how about I pick you from school early on Friday at 1pm and we head out immediately, and head back Monday morning you'll miss school, but it's better than driving through the night." I told her and she looked happy with the arrangement. I caught sight of Jaz and checked my phone for the time and noticed it was getting late and wanted to get one last dance with Jaz so I told Bonnie "hey it's getting late and I want one last dance with Jaz also you don't have to pack many clothes we'll go on a shopping spree while there. Love you good night," I said hugging her. "Love you too night," Bonnie shouted back at me as I was walking away. Two more dances and 40 minutes later me and Jaz left the party and dropped her off at her apartment before heading to mine. After I got home I got in the shower and washed off everything, and put my stuff in my huge walk in closet, and went to bed.


End file.
